


Just the two of us

by emperorseijoh



Series: The story of us [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Living Together, M/M, chanbaek has a child, chanyeol and baekhyun are already married here, leveling their relationship up, mild make out, on their early 30's, part two!, successful minseok and kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorseijoh/pseuds/emperorseijoh
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol see that Kyungsoo and Minseok are more than ready to get married as well and have their own children, the thing is Kyungsoo doesn't know how to bring it up to Minseok, he's scared.





	Just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> unedited but please enjoy it too!

Kyungsoo can’t remember a day he regretted officially being in a relationship with Minseok. Sure they experienced down too along the way but it makes them more stronger nonetheless. He couldn’t wish for more right now, he’s already happy and contented, he can live for this as long as he can. It’s been 6 years since Minseok became his boyfriend, he graduated already and owned every restaurant his parents owned around Seoul, he’s not the only successful since after graduating for his second degree, Minseok started writing and every cents he gets from his best selling books, he put it to the main branch of Kyungsoo’s restaurant and made the first floor his book café.

His parents were so happy when Minseok proposed to them that he wants to make the main branch restaurant as a three-storey building because he wants the first floor to be his café where he will placed all his published books as well as other author’s books for the customer’s choices while the second and the third floor is where the restaurant will be placed so that they can work on the same place and help each other. Kyungsoo can practically see his mother asking Minseok if will they get married soon that leave him embarrassed for the rest of the night.

Eventually everything was successful. Minseok’s café has a lot of customers just as much as Kyungsoo’s restaurant. It was really a good idea since sometimes after having a drink they go straight at second floor for a real meal.

“Earth to Kyungsoo!” he stop spacing out when someone disturb him and the comfortable silence of his office. It was Baekhyun, the head Baker of Minseok’s café but sometimes he bakes for Kyungsoo’s restaurant too. Even though his friends bother and annoys him a lot he’s thankful to have his bestfriend work with him everyday too, most specially when his boyfriend was on his book fansigns again.

“What is it?” he asked using his flat tone making Baekhyun roll his eyes before smiling sweetly at him. _God, I know that smile. _Kyungsoo thought as he shake his head before looking down at the papers that was scattered on his table, faking that he’s busy as of the moment before muttering a firm. “No.”

“Promise I won’t ask you some stupid favor, you’ll like it.” Baekhyun begs as he clasped his hands together, pouting his lips as he look sadly at Kyungsoo. “Fine tell something that I will surely like then I’ll think about it.” Kyungsoo finally gives in as he sigh, leaning on his swivel chair.

“Babysit Chanhyun for a while, Chanyeol finally have some free time this afternoon and it’s been a while since we go on a date without our son, we’ll pick him up at 7 pm.” Kyungsoo softens at the mention of his bestfriend’s son as he nods his head before smiling at his friend.

“Yeah, go on a date, I got hyun for the both of you because it’s hyun who were talking about here.” Kyungsoo said but he didn’t just agree because it’s Chanhyun like what he said, he also agreed because with a husband like Chanyeol who was one of the top Surgeon of the country, he knows Baekhyun need this too. He knows what it felt like to miss your partner because he missed Minseok too, it’s been a month since he became busy with his new published book and they barely had time with each other except for sleeping together every night but he won’t admit it to his friend.

“Soo aren’t it’s already time for you and Minseok hyung to consider marriage?” Baekhyun suddenly opened up as he remain sitting inside Kyungsoo’s office. His eyes widen at the mention of ‘marriage’ as he looked at Baehyun like he just said something that is so ridiculous. “Don’t look at me like that soo, you two are successful on your fields for years now, and I see how you look at Chanhyun and Minseok hyung whenever they play together. Just think about it, you two are not getting any younger.” And with that Baehyun tap his shoulder before leaving the office.

Kyungsoo will not gonna lie or deny it to himself, he does think about marriage and having kids from time to time too but he doesn’t really know how to tell it to Minseok, whenever he will open his mouth to start the topic he ends up closing it because he’s scared what will be his boyfriend’s answer also they are not even engage to each other, Minseok was still not asking him for marriage.

He spend his whole afternoon thinking about what Baekhyun said to him when the clocked strike on 5 pm, the door of his office suddenly opening as Chanhyun called him on the top of his lungs while running to his side. He immediately smile to the child as he doesn’t really find the sudden chaos going inside his office annoying even for a bit, Kyungsoo was still smiling when he turned his swivel chair to his side, welcoming his nephew with his arms open for a hug. “Uncle Soo!” Chanhyun said as he hug Kyungsoo making the latter hug the kid back as he let out a hearty laugh.

“Think about what I’ve said to you earlier Soo, I’ll get going now, don’t spoil him too much and Hyun don’t stress Uncle Soo too much okay? I love you both.” And with that Baekhyun leave his son who was giggling at Kyungsoo’s arms. “Can we go down and get some milkshake while reading Uncle Minseok’s books? Read it for me please!” Chanhyun pleaded while pouting, Kyungsoo can’t help but to smiled down at the child as he nodded his head, receiving a cheerful ‘Yehey!’ as he was getting pulled by Chanhyun down at the café.

When the cashier saw their head baker’s son and Kyungsoo they immediately got the look that their boss sends to them. Every staff already knows what the two’s order whenever Kyungsoo babysits Chanhyun, Once they’re settled on their table, Kyungsoo got a fictional book for childrens that was written by Minseok, it was a book he wrote when Chanhyun came to Chnayeol and Baekhyun’s life. Kyungsoo starts reading it for hyun then while waiting for their Milkshakes as well as cheesecakes that came after 15 bminutes. They stayed like that while reading books for hours and Kyungsoo can’t help to think what it felt like to have his own child with Minseok.

They were laughing together when Chanyeol and Baekhyun came to finally pick up Chanhyun, both sending thankful looks at Kyungsoo which the latter just smiled in return, his hands messing the child’s hair with too much fondness. “You’ll be a good dad if ever, hyung.”Chanyeol suddenly blurted out making Baekhyun smack him at his arm. “What? I mean it! He’s so good at handling kid, I almost thought that Chanhyun loves him more than me—“

“Dad!”

“As I was saying you look more than prepared with this kind of things hyung and you guys are old enough to get married and have your own little Minseok and Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol’s eyes softens as he watched Kyungsoo looks away from them.

“Why are the two of you suddenly saying this things to me?” Kyungsoo asked feigning nonchalance but his friend’s knows better. “You talked about this at him too?” Chanyeol asked his husband then who just nodded his head before picking up Chanhyun in his arms, both of them giggling as they let Chanyeol and Kyungsoo talk for some more. “I don’t know that Baek confronted you about it too but I’m serious, I would love to see the two of you ending up as husband with a kid on your own, I just want you to be happy hyung.” Chanyeol hugged Kyungsoo then before patting his back and letting go.

“Think about it, were going now.” And with that Kyungsoo was leave to think about it again until he reached their home.

_Their home. _Thinking more about it, Minseok and him already bought a house for the two of them, his friends were right, they are already more than prepared about it. They owned a house for years now, they both have a stable business and job and they also have a good amount of saving for their future. Shaking his head, Kyungsoo opened the front door of their house only to be welcomed by the smell of food. Checking if his thoughts were right, Kyungsoo walks towards the kitchen only to get welcomed with some stir fried chicken dish and a note beside it.

_I’m sorry I already ate :( you might get home late tonight so I already eat, let’s just eat together again starting tomorrow since I’m done with my book signing!_

Kyungsoo smiled as he read the letter, it’s been years but Minseok was still thoughtful, one of the thousands reason he loves about him, without hesitating, Kyungsoo helped himself as he put his bag on the chair beside him and starts eating. Kyungsoo might be a chef but Minseok knows how to cook well too and his dishes was enough to charm Kyungsoo over and over again, he’s not exaggerating because it’s Minseok but the latter’s dishes was for real, decent.

When he’s finished he immediately climbs up on their room at the second floor, he was opening the door quietly when he saw Minseok got out from the bathroom making him open the door widely now that his boyfriend wasn’t sleeping yet just like what he thought. Minseok gaze at him then as he put the towel on his shoulder, his hair still dripping wet, _thank god he’s already on his pj’s._

“I’ll dry your hair for you but I’m gonna take a shower first too.” Minseok just nodded his head as he sat down on their bed watching Kyungsoo enter the bathroom. It didn’t take him that long before he comes out again, wearing a pj’s of his own too as he make his way on their bed, indian sitting at the middle as he pat the space in front of him which Minseok obediently occupied.

“Let me dry yours first, they are a bit shorter than my hair, and my hair wasn’t dripping wet anymore since I waited for you for almost half an hour.” Minseok said as he smiled at Kyungsoo, his words and tone was so gentle making him nod his head as the older starts putting the towel around Kyungsoo’s shoulder to his hair, gently drying his hair, his body soon relaxing to the movement as he closed his eyes. they just continue being like that when Kyungsoo felt his hair wasn’t wet anymore, causing him to break the silence.

“Let me brush your hair, I know it’s already dry.” Removing the towels on their shoulder as he put it on the bed side table, Kyungsoo kneeled in front of Minseok then, his hand going at the older’s nape while the other one goes to his head, Kyungsoo’s fingers brushes the older’s hair with light pressure whenever he will press his fingers to Minseok’s scalp, making him relaxed and more sleepy. Looking up to watch Kyungsoo brushing his hair seriously, Minseok let out his wonky smile.

“I thought you’ll get home late tonight.” Minseok admitted his arms snaking around Kyungsoo’s waist as he pulled him close. Kyungsoo looks down at him then but his fingers was still brushing Minseok’s hair. “I was supposed to but I took care of Chanhyun earlier and it tires me so I got home earlier than expected, no regrets though.” Imagining his boyfriend laughing with Chanhyun while reading his books, sharing stories at each other, drinking milkshakes and eating cheesecakes, Minseok can’t help but to smile more wider making Kyungsoo lean down to kiss him.

It was a peck at first, their lips brushing so lightly before Kyungsoo pulls away and watches his eyes, his fingers removing the bangs from covering Minseok’s forehead before leaning down again to kiss him, this time it wasn’t just a mere brush, their lips was finally moving and fighting for dominance when Minseok suddenly sucked Kyungsoo’s lower lip and licking it after, receiving a moan from the younger as he open up for Minseok and Minseok only, their kiss starts to get more aggressively with tongue tasting each other’s sweetness. Minseok’s hands hold the younger’s waist more tightly then as he pushed him down to the bed, making him hover above Kyungsoo.

They keep kissing like that when Minseok decided to leave the younger’s mouth, his lips tracing his jaw now until he reach Kyungsoo’s earlobe, nibbling it gently as the younger let out fits of moan that made Minseok go on from what he’s doing. Licking the earlobe for the last time, his tongue decided to go down licking his neck and stop at the collarbone as he suck the spot where Kyungsoo likes it and leave a mark that was will surely grew darker later on before licking it in circle then pulls away to look at his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo was panting, his mouth slightly hanged open and his lips were red and swollen, he like it when Kyungsoo looks extra beautiful for him and only to him. Feeling his heart beating faster with too much love for the younger, Minseok opened the drawer at their bed side table then, getting a small box that he placed earlier when he got home, opening it and showing it at Kyungsoo while he was still on top of the younger. Getting curious as to what was happening Kyungsoo take a look at the box then, his eyes widening every seconds before looking back at Minseok who was now smiling softly down at him.

“I was actually going to do it tomorrow after we wake up first thing in the morning but I can’t help but to do it right now.” Minseok started as he pulls out the ring from the box. “You’re so beautiful, always beautiful no matter what you do, your heart was also big despite of acting cold and distant, you never failed to make me smile and feel contented with my life, I don’t even know if I can still continue my days without you so I’m gonna ask you right now because I felt like it’s a perfect moment to do this.” Chuckling at his own words Minseok grabbed Kyungsoo’s right hand then as he kissed every digit with too much love while looking straight at the latter’s eyes.

“Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

Feeling too much happiness in just a span of minutes, Kyungsoo’s eyes suddenly release happy tears with a smile as he got up slightly to kiss the side of Minseok’s lips before dropping his head at the pillow again whispering his answer softly.

“Yes, I would love to.”

Minseok starts to tear a bit too as he put the ring at Kyungsoo’s ring finger, making the both of them laughs heartily because they’re suddenly getting too emotional, but they’re finally engage, they have all the rights to be emotional. Lifting his right hand to see the ring fitting on his finger just perfectly, Kyungsoo can’t help but too be more in love with Minseok. Sealing the engagement more, Minseok leans down again to kiss the younger’s forehead before going down to his lips.

Later that night before they sleep Kyungsoo texted Baekhyun that he’s finally engaged with Minseok as he turned off his phone and Minseok’s because he knows exactly what will happen next, Baekhyun and Chanyeol calling them for details.


End file.
